During the manufacture of semiconductor-based products, such as integrated circuits, etching and/or deposition steps are used to build up or remove layers of material on a semiconductor substrate. A conventional etching procedure energizes process gas into a plasma state to plasma etch material on the semiconductor substrate.
Interior surfaces of plasma processing chambers can be modified as a result of the plasma processes that are run within them. Surface modification can occur due to the flux of energetic ions, photons and various neutral atoms and molecules that are generated by the plasma discharge, as well as various reactions attendant in the processing of semiconductor substrates.